El mundo es el salon
by oxybry
Summary: Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad! Otro día mas en el tranquilo y soleado Reino de Clarines


**«Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!»**

 **Mi palabra. Baile**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Akagami no Shirayukihime, ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Sorata Akizuki

.

* * *

El joven príncipe miro hacia el patio, lugar del que provenía la música y detallo el improvisado baile que allí tomaba lugar. Su mirada descansando en la pelirroja y como el viento jugaba con su cabello.

Él estaba acostumbrado a una clase diferente de baile, unos que se celebraban en amplios y esplendidos salones del palacio, donde cortesanos y miembros de importantes familias, personalidades del reino o invitados de algún país vecino departían y sostenían las formalidades demandadas por tales acontecimientos mientras disfrutaban de exóticas comidas y abundante bebida.

Bailes donde sobra decir los invitados mayormente ostentaban algún título noble o de estatus militar y que para los mencionados eventos se engalanaban en sus mejores trajes y capas de intrincados diseños acompañados de esplendidos y elegantes accesorios que exhibían hermosas piedras, metales y/o plumas.

Recordó como danzaban elegante y acompasadamente a través del salón con total armonía. Sin embargo, mientras los invitados bailaban con gracia girando en concordancia, él cumplía con las formalidades, conversaba con nobles y cortesanos varios estrechando lazos, fortaleciendo relaciones por el bien del reino de clarines, eso hacia parte de sus responsabilidades como príncipe y nunca le importo. Los bailes del palacio no eran para su entretenimiento si no para el bien de sus invitados, bien lo aprendió a temprana edad.

Ahora viéndola bailar en el prado con los niños al ritmo dulce la flauta enredado con sus risas, removió algo en su interior, este era un baile tan diferente un baile sin cortesías, sin formalidades, un baile sencillo y alegre, libre.

Vio a como los niños le enseñaban a bailar la música propia de su reino, no las acompasadas notas del cuarteto del violín, la viola, el violonchelo y el piano de los bailes del castillo, no, estas notas las conocía muy bien de todas las veces que había escapado del castillo, cuando se había mezclado con la gente del pueblo como uno más. Piezas alegres que nacían de la magistral mezcla de instrumentos como el dulcémele, la flauta, el pandero y bombarda. Sonrió al ver a los niños mostrándole a Shirayuki como debía bailar.

\- Paso derecha, paso izquierda, patada. Atrás derecha izquierda paso al step patada, cambio de pies derecha izquierda patada, izquierda derecha paso de step patada cambio salto punta tacón salto punto tacón salto punto tacón al lado un dos tres cha cha cha giro cha cha cha– explicaba seriamente una de las niñas que no podría tener más de 6 años, lo que Shirayuki trato de imitar fallando miserablemente, el baile definitivamente no era uno de sus fuertes pero aun así dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-O también así-intervino otra niña tratando de no reírse- saltas hacia adelante, hacia atrás y luego giras saltando en un dos tres – dijo haciendo la demostración al ritmo del pandero.

Zen no pudo evitar sonreír

Después de esa breve y entretenida explicación Shirayuki había sido secuestrada por los niños que ahora bailaban en grupos de 4 formando un círculo donde todos brincaban alegremente al ritmo de la melodía y luego de varios pasos giraban en el sentido contrario. Sintió una punzada de celos cuando algunos de los cuidadores se unieron al improvisado baile y en una nueva demostración de uno de los bailes tradicionales Shirayuki pasaba de mano en mano de cada uno de los participantes.

-Se están divirtiendo –comento Mitsuhide

-Si así es, ¿terminamos?

-No, aún faltan algunos documentos que firmar para que todo sea oficial

Dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado y sonrió al ver el singular baile que tomo lugar en el patio.

Él amaba las sonrisas de Shirayuki, su espontaneidad, su determinación, pero sobre todo su entrega y preocupación por los demás, que fuese lo que en primer lugar los trajera a este sitio.

Fue en su día libre hace un par de semanas que salieron a una de las poblaciones cercanas a disfrutar de su tiempo libre en compañía de Kiki, Mitsuhuide y Obi, caminaron, comieron, compraron y disfrutaron del entretenimiento que ofrecía el festival que patrocinaba la población, hasta que un chico de unos 12 años choco con Shirayuki. En un principio pensaron que solo se trataba de un accidente hasta Shirayuki reparo en su respiración ahogada y tez pálida.

-¿Estas bien?

-Algo…está mal, los niños…todos están enfermos…necesito encontrar ayuda

-¿Dónde? Muéstranos el camino podemos ayudar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con una casa de aspecto frágil, cuando entraron una mujer y hombre acomodaban a otro niño en una de las camas improvisadas en la sala, habían alrededor de quince niños no mucho mayores a los 10 años.

-Mi nombre es Shirayuki y soy una farmacéutico real del castillo de Wistal – dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer-, me puedes decir ¿qué paso? ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?

-Ellos estaban bien ayer, pero de repente uno a uno empezó a quejarse de dolor abdominal, estaban agitados y empezaron a vomitar y ahora algunos de ellos han empezado a tener delirios

Mientras Shirayuki empezaba a proporcionar los primeros auxilios y tratar de descifrar la causa del mal que afectaba a los niños Zen y Mitsuhide hablaban con el hombre

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Todos estos niños no tienen un hogar, sus padres los han abandonado o han muerto y fueron dejados a su suerte; mi esposa, nuestro hijo y yo hacemos lo que podemos para ayudarlos con la colaboración de algunos comerciantes de buen corazón.

Zen iba a responder cuando Shirayuki lo interrumpió

-Zen estoy segura que se trata de una intoxicación por ingesta de polvo de nuez moscada que es altamente toxico para los niños y al que estuvieron expuestos ayer, eso explicaría porque los adultos están bien, ya he empezado a tratarlos pero voy a necesitar lo que está en esta lista.

* * *

-Después de los que parecieran horas de trabajo todos y cada uno de los niños había sido tratado y con los respectivos cuidados deberían de estar de pie en un par de días. Zen por su parte planeaba la forma de ayudar a estas personas de buen corazón que se esforzaban día a día por traer felicidad a la vida de estos niños.

Lo que los traía al presente momento donde terminaba de llenar los documentos que garantizarían al orfanato fe y alegría el apoyo del palacio de Wistal, Shirayuki por supuesto insistió en venir, quería hacer un chequeo para asegurarse de que los chicos estaban bien a pesar de que en las últimas dos semanas Alana le enviase la información con Obi.

-La señorita sí que se está divirtiendo y el joven maestro parece listo para matar a alguien

-¡Oh! Cierto Zen tiene los celos dibujados en toda la cara

-Ustedes dos no tienen nada mejor que hacer – intervino una conocida voz femenina

-No – respondieron los dos ayudantes a coro

-Deberías ir a que te enseñen a bailar también – le señalo Kiki a Mitsuhide con toda la seriedad del caso

-Tú, que quieres decir, yo se bailar –respondió Mitsuhide bastante arrebolado, para ser olímpicamente ignorado por Kiki que ahora se dirigía a Obi

-¿Y a ti Obi te gustan los bailes?-pregunto mirando hacia la improvisada pista de baile con la misma indiferencia

 _A él le gustaban los bailes, pero había un baile que le gustaba en particular_

 _El baile de una pelirroja en los jardines de hierbas del palacio donde se movía con gracia recogiendo, sembrando, trasplantando, girando con delicadeza al ritmo de la dulce melodía del viento y los pájaros, con el sol escondiéndose en su espalda mientras en sus ojos danzaba la chispa de la pasión y la emoción._

 _Si, a él le gustaban los bailes… pero a ella, a Shirayuki amaba verla bailar al ritmo de su propia melodía._

-Si me gustan y a usted señorita Kiki – la aludida tomo aire y se permitió pensarlo por un momento

 _Ella odiaba los bailes elegantes que su padre celebraba tratando de conseguir que se casara, odiaba los largos, incómodos y poco prácticos vestidos y las múltiples joyas; pero había un baile del que le gustaba participar, uno donde los cuerpos se movían con precisión y fuerza, donde el sonido del metal estrellándose era el compás que marcaba la melodía. Ella amaba el baile de las espadas especialmente cuando lo bailaba acompañada de Mitsuhide Rouen_

-Quizás _._

Ambos hombres la miraron confundidos, pero decidieron no preguntar

El alegre e improvisado baile llego a su fin, y los niños se dispersaron realizando diferentes tareas, mientas Shirayuki aun con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro le daba las ultimas indicaciones a la mujer encargada del lugar sobre medicamentos y ungüentos esenciales para tratar raspaduras, golpes y afecciones comunes en los niños.

Mitsuhide se acercó a Zen que en ese momento se levantaba y noto la trayectoria de su mirada

-¿Qué sucede zen?

-No es nada

-Sirayuki se esfuerza mucho ¿verdad?

-Ella es así. Además para ella aún hay lugares a los que quiere ir

¿No la extrañaras cuando eso suceda?

Por supuesto, pero, después de todo esa es la razón que la hace preciosa para mí

.

* * *

-Voy a extrañarlos tanto

-Pero señorita, estoy seguro que si le pide al joven maestro que la traiga, él la complacerá.

-Ya sé, pero si pido prestado al príncipe por un día, entonces el señor Haruka se enojara

-Cierto – dijo sintiendo un frio recorrerle la espalda al recordar a su anterior empleador

Pronto fueron alcanzados por el joven príncipe y sus dos ayudantes

-Todo esta listo, la documentación esta orden, a partir de esto momento no les faltara nada, – confirmo Kiki revisando los documentos- ¿Shirayuki?

-Todos están saludables y les he instruido en primeros auxilios y tratamiento de raspaduras y cortes menores

-Es tiempo de regresar al castillo antes que oscurezca – interrumpió Mitsuhide- vamos Obi, Kiki

Los tres ayudantes se adelantaron dejando a la pareja atrás

-Gracias Zen por ayudarlos

-Yo debería ser el que agradeciera – dijo sujetándola de la mano – pero ¿sabes?

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto inclinando la cabeza

-Me debes un baile

-¿Eh?

-Me debes un baile, hoy has bailado con todos excepto conmigo así que lo estaré esperando.

-Entendido – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, un bonito sonrojo decorando sus mejillas

Y mientras caminaban hacia los caballos con sus manos rozándose suavemente Zen comenzó a tararear la melodía que esa misma tarde la había visto bailar.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Inspirado en la canción es de Ronan Hardiman & Michael Flatley - Lord of the Dance. Lo mas lógico era que los hubiese puesto a bailar pero bueno uno no puede llevarla la contraria a la musa. Espero les gustara. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos


End file.
